


Coinsidence

by guineamania



Category: Castle
Genre: Coinsidences, F/M, Murder, Phone Call, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is missing Kate and he is especially missing the murders they solved.<br/>Set after s7 ep13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coinsidence

“I miss you,” Rick sighed as he walked along the edge of the cliff. Martha had got a role in a play that was touring the coast and Rick had agreed to go along for moral support. He needed a break from being a private investigator anyway, it wasn’t as fun as he thought it would be when he was told he couldn’t work with Kate even when their cases crossed over. And it was hard knowing the affect it had on innocent people as well as the guilty.

“I miss you too,” Kate replied with a mirroring sigh. “But you wouldn’t be seeing much of me anyway.”

“A murder!” Rick exclaimed, joy spreading across his face and earning some odd looks from passers-by but he didn’t care. “Please tell me! Please!” he continued to beg with no shame.

“You know I can’t tell you. Gates’ll have my hide if I do,” Kate stated back, her voice dropping showing she was in company.

“But I am hours away! I can’t get involved,” Rick continued to plead.

“Sorry darling, I’ll talk to you later,” Kate apologised before she hung up. Rick sighed before he headed back to the theatre. It hurt that he wasn’t involved anymore.

 

The next morning Rick was sent out on the coffee run as Martha was too busy in her morning routine. Now the one person he did not expect was in a jewellery shop just down the road. “Beckett!” Rick exclaimed at the figure talking to the store’s owner. He was only walking past and he would recognise the back of that head anywhere.

“Castle,” Beckett frown, quickly closing off the interview and walking out to meet him.

“What are you doing here?” Kate exclaimed as soon as the door to the shop was closed.

“Martha’s tour, what are you doing here? Is it to do with the murder? It is isn’t it,” Rick rattled out like a child on a sugar high.

“It means I have solved the murder,” Kate smiled, catching Rick’s lips in a soft kiss.

“What,” Rick sulked, pulling out of the kiss.

“That’s right. Murder all solved. Done, no help from you,” she chuckled at Rick’s face dropping.

“But, but,” Rick sulked.

“However I can get Ryan and Espo to wrap this up so I can stay here,” Kate added, Rick’s face brightened once again as she squeezed her hand into his.

“Can you tell me about the murder now?”

“Yes I can tell you about the murder now.”


End file.
